getting him back, at first
by Droshin
Summary: When Hinata is rejected she does all she can, run! But is she running away, or to her new love!
1. Chapter 1

HELLO, this is my next story, about a couple i almost forgot about, you got it sasuhina... Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga! When Hinata is rejected in front of her friends, she does all she can, run! But what exactly does she run into?

(By the way Hinata's thoughts in bold, Sasuke's in italics)

NOW MY HAPPY READERS, ON TO THE STORY!

"NARUTO, I-I-I... I LOVE YOU!" Naruto stared at her in disbelief at the words that just came out of her mouth! Was she for real... Naruto backed toward the school's gate.

"I don't know Hinata, i have known you for years and I really don't think I can think of you as more of a friend... it's just that..." he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Hinata was running full speed toward school.

(on the other side of the school)

Sasuke ducked in the nearest room and locked the door. "DAMN THESE FREAKEN FAN GIRLS" Sasuke yelled think what it would be like to not have any of the blood suckers at all. suddenly the door on the other side of the class room flew open, sasuke dived under the teachers desk. _DAMN, why didn't i lock that freaken door as well... thou alot of my fan girls are just that stupid... why me?_ he looked over the desk to see who it was who was stalking him so well.

On the other side of the room stood Hinata, who appeared to be... crying! Sasuke slowly stood up and walked behind her hopping to listen in with out her knowing, but before he could get there, him and his smart self decided not to look where he was going and tripped over a chair! down he fell.

Hinata jumped at the sound and spun around and started to back in the corner of the room, not knowing who it was. "W-WHO'S T-THERE?" she yelled, until she saw it was Sasuke, "Oh, hi Sasuke, how are you?" she said in a sad voice. **WHY IS HE HERE**, she thought.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked toward her, "Hinata, were you just... crying?" _AND WHY DO I CARE IF THIS ONE GIRL CRIES?_

"U-Um, well..." the sad face returned to Hinata. "N-Nothing that you should be concerned about, well I got to go!" she started towards the door, but before she could open it, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back. "What are you..."

Sasuke looked at her concerned, "Is everything alright? Come on, let's go get something to eat, I know a good place to talk! You want to come?" Hinata looked confused, but decided to follow him anyway. Something was different about him, she never really talked to him, but she could not help to think **what has gotten into him!**

When they walked out the classroom she heard Naruto calling out her name and ducked in the class room pulling Sasuke in there to. "WHAT ARE YOU..." is all Sasuke could say before Hinata clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I will explain later, but now, we need to hide!" It was too late, the door slid open and Naruto walked in.  
>"HINATA, we need to talk, I know that I might have rejected you a little fast but... why are you with Sasuke?" Hinata could not stand it and hide behind Sasuke. While Sasuke finally got what was going on, "Sorry Naruto, but me and the lady have to go now, she obviously does not want to talk to you. Now if you will excuse us, we would like to leave before we catch your stupid, I think it's contagious." he said with as much sarcasm as he could find and walked out.<p>

(An hour later at the restaurant, hinata has already explained what happened earlier)

"THAT IDIOT!" was all Sasuke could yell, "After all these years a cute girl like you confessed to him and he says THAT HE CAN'T THINK OF YOU THAT WAY! I mean look how cute you are! I mean, seriously!"

"U-Um Sasuke..." he nodded for her to speak. "Y-You just called me cute... twice." Sasuke went into a huge blush and looked away.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious, MORE REASON TO BE PISSED AT THAT IDIOT FOR REJECTING YOU!" Hinata did not know what to say, all she could squeak out was a "Thank you, Sasuke."

At that moment Sasuke thought up the best idea he had for a while, "LET'S GET BACK AT HIM! Hinata, will you go out with me?"

Droshin: sadly that's all for now, and i would like to intro my other partner and girlfriend (while Jada is gone for a while) she often helps me and Jada anyway, my midget, Elizabeth. (she's actually like 5'6)

Elizabeth: I'm shorter...I'm only like 5'1 :p

Naruto: why do I get the feeling I'm getting beat up in the next chap! :'(

Hinata: I-It w-w-w-will be fine, Naruto!

Sasuke: maybe (evil grin)


	2. practice dating

WELL HELLO AGAIN, and welcome to my next chapter, I hoped you like the last one, and this one even more!

disclaimer: I don't own these characters

"What?" Was all Hinata could say, what did he mean, 'get him back', like revenge? Hinata didn't know what to think. "W-What do you mean, l-l-like revenge?" Sasuke nodded, and leaned in to tell her his brilliant plan.

"The BEST way to do this is to..." he whispered in her ear, "Get. Over. Him!" At this she moved to the edge of her seat, not knowing what to say.

"How should i do that... i mean, it's not like he would be jealous f me being with a guy other than him, plus who would ever want to date me?" she looked away from sasuke not wanting to see anyone, or let any one see her.

"That's not true and you know it!" he said raising his voice. "I don't get how people would not love you, your beautiful, smart, your only flaw is that stutter and hey, that just makes you sound even cutter. if it were me you confessing to i would..." he stopped before he said something he didn't mean to." _what the freak did i just say to her, and why the freak did i say it!_, sasuke thought to himself. "And anyway, if there's any one who WOULD get jealous over a girl he rejected it would that idiot, he's probably cussing at me right now, where ever he is."

(at Naruto's house)

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE!"

(back at the restaurant)

hinata looked at sasuke, she had never heard him talk like this before, it was strangely... romantic, in a way. she felt her heart start to race, like when ever she saw naruto, but this was... different. This time she didn't want to wait, she didn't want to watch him for years and slowly build up courage, she wanted him now! "SASUKE, CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

He was a little taken at this outburst, she didn't even stutter, he was also, a little curious about what she wanted to say, "yes, hinata, what is it?"

she looked away, her face going a scarlet pink, "i was wondering seance it's your idea to get over him and all if you want to go out on a.. a... a" sasuke looked at her, one eyebrow raised in confusion. Hinata panicked, "A-A-A PRACTICE DATE, for when i, uh... get a real date"

Sasuke blushed a little, "well, sure, but instead maybe... practice dating... maybe!" Hinata couldn't believe it.

"um... sure, maybe we could go to a karaoke club, as our practice first date." Hinata suggested on the spot

Sasuke looked at the door, "maybe, we could go now... by the way, why the f*** do we keep saying maybe in every sentence?"

"Maybe cause it's one of those things fake couples do?" she joked at him.

For next two hours they were at the nearest karaoke club, singing till there lungs hurt, surprisingly, all sasuke sung was romance songs, hinata did not expect that, thou she had to admit... he was a great singer. for there last songs (i don't own these songs or the bands) sasuke sang 'hey there Delilah by: plain white T's', while Hinata sang 'Bring me to life by evanescence' with sasuke doing the male part.

(after they were done while sasuke was walking Hinata home)

"S-Sasuke, why did you say yes to practice dating me, you usually only look out for your self, but this time, why?"

Sasuke looked back at here, "You do know I'm not some emo bastard who loves to have a harem around me 24/7 like people say, right?" *Hinata looks away as if not wanting to meet his gaze. "I am a pretty nice guy when it comes down to it."

"Well, bye S-Sasuke, this is my h-house sooooo yeah, b-bye, and no, I don't think you are a bastard who loves having a harem" she quickly ran inside.

_THAT STILL LEAVES EMO!_ Sasuke yelled inside his head, _now I'm soooooo going to win that bet... why emo?_

(The Next mourning before school)

Hinata yawned as she walked out the door to go to school, knowing her cousin neji would be there to walk her to school. what she saw outside her house made her go wide eyed and mouth drop, along with the peace of toast she had in her mouth.

"Where's neji, and why are you two here?" was all hinata could get out. In front of her she saw naruto and sasuke standing there. "I'm here to walk you to school of course", they answered in unison. then gave each other death glares. witch confused hinata even more!

"AND neji where?", they looked at each other and laughed and began to explain.

"YOU -HAHAHA- YOU SEE, we convinced him that a kiba came by and kidnapped you and toke you to his house, neji should have the -hahaha- cops on him, any moment n-n-NOW, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto explained as best he could, while sasuke was on the ground trying to stop himself from laughing at neji's humiliation.

Even hinata let out a giggle. "anyway, i get why sasuke's here, but why are you here naruto?"

"like i said", he explained after 2 or 3 more minutes of laughing. "i need to talk to you about what happened, i've been thinking about it, i should not have rejected you and..." sasuke stoped him.

"AND me and hinata were talking about it last night, and she decided to go on a date with me last night!" Before naruto could say anything sasuke picked hinata up and started to run, leaving naruto in a daze. "see what i say?" he whispered to her. "jealous!"

DROSHIN: HELLO PEOPLE, i decided to surprise you with a second chap in the same day, sorry for misspells, did not have any one betaing most of this while i wrote it!

NARUTO: glad i didn't get beat up

SASUKE: yet


	3. waking up to a kiss

I'M SO SORRY, i haven't been writing recently, schools started so yea, a little distractions!

disclaimer- i DON'T OWN NARUTO or any of the charecters, though the story comes from my head

*flashback*

Sasuke put hinata down in front of the school, "see what i mean... naruto IS a jealous person because he realized what he just lost, to bad for him right?" Hinata stared at him, and then turned and giggled. She did not think he would do all this for her, but she thought it was... sweet!

*flashback ends*

Now it was about 1:30 and time for there schools lunch, as the bell rings she walks over to her ten ten's desk. "Ha Ten, i got to talk to you about the whole "Naruto/Sasuke thing." Ten Ten looked surprised, all she ever heard about from hinata as naruto, but now SASUKE of all people was in hinatas love life, she almost laughed at the idea!

After hinata was done explaining all that happened so far Ten Ten was shocked, it sounded more to Ten Ten that sasuke liked her, Not the other way around. "WOW!" was all she could say. "so are you going to give on naruto, go with sasukes plan, or ask sasuke out, I REALLY GOT to know, like, now!"

Hinata blushed, "W-W-W-WHY would i like sasuke, he's only helping me out to get revenge on naruto... right? I mean why would he like a plan girl like me when he has a HAREM of girls!" As if on cue, sasuke dived behind Hinata a Ten Ten, and hide, while, his fan girls poured in the room, looked around, then left to search some more, all except two who were in the class and KNEW where he was, Sakura, and Ino.

"Sorry hinata, but, please hide me!" he whispered in her ear and squirmed under her and Ten Tens desk to escape what he called the "FAN GIRL SQUAD". Sakura walked up to Hinata's desk, said hi, saw he was not there (or at least could not see him) and left with ino to search anouther classroom.

As soon as she left sasuke came up for air, not noticing where he was coming up from hit his head on hinatas chin throwing her backwards. "HINATA, dang it. Ten Ten, I'll take her to the infirmary so tell the teacher I'm with her when class starts, OK?" Ten Ten nodded and giggled.  
>After hey left the room she giggled again and whispered "good luck Hinata, you'll need it with him!"<p>

- 5 minutes later -

"h-huh?" said hinata as she slowly awoke, feeling something hot against her lips, she opened her eyes to see sasuke DIRECTLY above her, staring at her and blushing bright red, there lips still together. as fast as he could sasuke backed up to the end of the bed, when she realized that he had been on TOP of her, while she blushed bright red. "w-what?"

Before he could explain the bell rang for last period, "W-WELL, I GOT TO GO WE CAN TALK LATER!" he ran out the room, hinata got out of bed and ran after him till they got to class, when they opened the door the WHOLE class got silent except Ten Ten who yelled, "HEY, DID YOU TWO HAVE FUN!"

Sasuke yelled at her back, "NOTHING HAPPENED, right?" He turned hopefully at hinata, but, to his dismay, she turned her gaze away from the class and blushed, witch, of course, made sasuke blush and the whole class go "AWWWWWW!"

Everyone except naruto, who, Stood strait up with a pissed of look on his face, at witch half the class gave him a death glare and told him to sit down.

Ten Ten continued what she was saying, * I explained to sensei and the whole class that the two lovers were in the infirmary doing... that" she was blushing so hard she could not talk for a few seconds, "i SAW sasuke clime on top of you and start kissing you the minute you guys got in there, like 2 minutes after getting in there", Hinata looked at the small wristwatch, with the ninja painted on it, and estimated times, then gasped.  
>Sasuke steeped towards her, and knew what was coming. "T-TH-THREE" hinata started, "THREE MINUTES OF KISSING" at this she passed out.<p>

Sasuke picked her up and gave a sigh. "I'll take her back", before he could go, his teacher kiakashi stoped him, "Ten Ten, you take her, i don't think i can trust this kid anymore with women!"

ME: Hoped you like my new chapter, i made cuz i wanted to

Hinata: *blushes* I... liked this chapter

Naruto: I... can kill sasuke right?

(SORRY THIS IS A PRETTY SHORT CHAPTER!)


	4. ditching fangirls

I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY, to all my readers, I'm sorry school has distracted me so i haven't been able to write BUT I GOT A WHOLE THANKSGIVING AND CHRISTMAS BREAK TO WRITE!

(i don't own Naruto) 

Sasuke sat motionless at his desk the rest of the day in fear if turned around to look at anyone, they would all simultaneously say "AW, YOU AND HINATA ARE SOOO CUTE!". The thought pissed him off, yet... he didn't hate it. He shock his head at the thought of people calling him cute and took all his courage to turn around as the bell for class to end rang. BAD MOVE.

As soon as he regretted it. Next thing he knew there was a fist in his face and he knew who's it was. Naruto was standing above him with a look that could frighten Godzilla, "Sasuke, can my fist talk to you for a second?" He pulled back for another strike.

"Yeah, but my foot wants to tell you a secret.", before Naruto could even flinch Sasuke went into a hand stand with both feet sending Naruto flying across the room, making half the class laugh. "Anyway, i got to go."

"To see Hinata, huh? make sure to give her a kiss for us!" Sasuke turn to see who wanted to got the next kick to the face when he saw it was Kiba, his good friend. "Just remember that you guys are still in high school, plus... I don't know nothin about birthin no babies!" Kiba went into an annoying southern accent for the last part.

'Maybe i should kill him' Sasuke thought as he left the room, making sure no one saw him turn neon pink. But before he could walk towards the nurses room he heard the worst sound he could ever hear. A CROWD OF ANGRY FANGIRLS OUT FOR BLOOD... it was do or die!

He dove back in the class and gave kiba the bird hand sign which Kiba knew what to do, he ran and held the door as Sasuke tried to climb out the second story window, 'I'd rather a broken arm then face those... those...' sasuke shivered at the thought of the one time they caught him!

Before he could get one leg out the window, the door burst open and Kiba got trampled... there was nowhere to go, and Sasuke knew it. "Hi Girls... what's up? Hehehe, I, um, see you're... angry?" he awkwardly laughed as the girls stared daggers at him, thirsting for his blood.

One of the fan girls, Tiphanie, stepped up. She was a little on the short side with mixed skin and glasses, though her two best features to the boys who like her were her frizzy hair and rather big chest. "So you're dating that, girl, are you... if you're looking for a girl with big boobs I'm right here, ~come on sasuke~" she said in a half song, seductive voice. "I'm much better than her, come with me for a minute"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. "But, I don't want you, I want the girl I like, those pure white eyes that sweet voice, that kindness only she has! You could not compare if you tried, I love her and you'll have to deal with it, and if you can't, THEN FUCK OFF!"

"Sasuke, you mean... t-that?" Sasuke looked over the crowd of fan girls to see Hinata wide-eyed and staring at him. as soon as he saw her though she blushed and looked away. "I-I'm not sure what to say..." At that Hinata turned and ran. Sasuke pushed through his fan girls and ran after her leaving them behind.

Tiphanie turned to Sakura, "You sure about this? I mean, you have been after him for a while, I only helped you cause I like to chase down guys, though he does seem to like her." Sakura looked away and walked out the door.

(back to Sasuke)

He finally could see Hinata, after a couple minutes of running he almost caught up, almost! before he could call out her name he found himself flying in the opposite direction, it was Neji. "Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU IDIOT! you dare NOT ONLY get get me arrested for fake charges, but kiss Lady Hinata! YOU WILL PAY!" Neji went on about how he would destroy Sasuke and pulverize him, and how Sasuke was nothing but a worm. When he finished he raised his fist in the air and yelled, "LET'S FIGHT!" Too bad, when he looked down he realized Sasuke already left.

Sasuke ran all the way to Hinata's neighborhood, but as he looked for her he noticed that no lights where on at her house, "Damn, she must not have come home yet." Before he could turn to look some more he heard someone call his name, "Shit, not Neji again!" He turned to see Hinata.

"HINATA, I... well, I want to talk about what just happened at school and..."

She didn't let him finish, before he could even move she jumped into his arms and started to kiss him, slowly as if she never wanted it to stop, when they separated she looked towards him, "i wanted to remember this one, I'm not sure what to say about you being in love with me but... if you kiss me again I'll think about it" she gave a small smile.

She moved in to kiss, he leaned in and held her, knowing that if he starts he might not stop, he loved her, and did not care who saw or what happened as long as she loved him too, or was at least thinking of him, and only him.

"I FOUND YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE, NOW WE WILL DUEL TO THE... the..." that's all Neji got out before he fell unconscious from seeing his precious little cousin kissing the guys who got him arrested!

(moving to Sakura for a second)

Sakura could not believe what had just happened, she wandered out of school and walked toward the park she played in as a kid, where she first met Sasuke. As she walked to the old tire swing where she first saw him she noticed someone sitting in it. "Um, excuse me. Can i sit there"

Naruto turned when he heard her voice, "Sakura what are you doing... here." he stood up, "Yeah go ahead. I was just leaving.", he took one last look at the swing and started to walk away, when Sakura noticed he had a tear going down his cheek.

"Naruto... glad to see I'm not the only one hurt by them" Naruto sat back on the swing with Sakura as they started to talk.

THERE YOU GO!

Me: What's up, I finally got back to the story sooooooo, yeah!

Naruto: *blushes* I DON'T CRY!

Hinata: I really do, um, like this...

Sasuke: Story?

Elizabeth (my beta and Girlfriend): U*v*U I'z a doggy arf arf!


	5. I'm sorry

My fair readers... i appologize...

i really meant to finish these, i planned so much and spent so much time writting them... but then i just... stopped. You guys deserve better and i apologize but these stories will be finished. I'm am letting my friend **Krystal Kitsune Uchiha** at http:/yourfanfiction.com/viewuser.php?uid=4035 finish unexpected couple and getting revenge, at first. it was a pleasure writing for you, and i will come back with more naruto fanfiction at a later date, but for now... i bid you adue in my own way!

Don't own naruto.

...

Naruto woke up from the party last night with a serious hangover... "oh man that party was sick, i can't even remember how i... got... home." He almost fainted at the sight in front and beside him. Hanabi and Hinata were lying to his left and right, while in front of him was Hinata's boyfriend sasuke, passed out in front of the door.

Naruto Could only Think of one thing to be his last words as neji broke down the door, waking sasuke up. As the two walked toward him, pulling out kunai and daggers. "Where the Fuck are my pants..."

...

And with that i give you a fond farewell, thank you for reading.


End file.
